Goblin
Overview Goblin is an Elder Carakwaith. He is the Thief Carakwaith of his fellows. History Goblin's species before becoming a carakwaith was, as might be expected, a goblin. He was unusual, however, in that he was a particularly intelligent goblin; how this came to be is unknown. Goblin is one of the most notorious Elder Carakwaiths, perhaps even taking the title of the most notorious carakwaith of all. This is largely due to his posession of the Cloak of Many Guises, a legendary item created by the smith Merigrad. The Cloak allows the wearer to disguise themselves as any person at any time; the wearer will even identify as that person if it should come to that. Goblin has had a history of taking advantage of this ability, much to the enfuriment of his adversaries (see Abilities and Methods below). Some of his exploits previous to the explosion of the Dark City have been documented by the hero Talys in her chronicle entitled "Bugs". After the Dark City's explosion and the reemergence of the carakwaiths, Goblin seems to be "here, there, and everywhere"; he was known to be active in both Roekron and Teriock within very short time periods of each other. Among his deeds thus far are impersonating Fish, and morganti-slaying Shifter and stealing his staff (the Faennurihire). Abilities Due to his standing as the Thief Carakwaith, Goblin is well-known for his ability to steal. He has been known to steal items from people mid-combat and replace them later without his victim ever knowing that anything happened. Though he is primarily a Thief, Goblin is also an Assassin and a Ranger. He also seems to have exhibited abilities from a variety of othe classes, though whether this might also be due to his ability to Master Rogue or to the Cloak of Many Guises can only be guessed at. He also seems able to travel great distances - thousands of miles - very quickly, though again this may be due to a magical item or Master Rogue. Though perhaps not a particularly magical ability, Goblin is also notable for his ability to drive his adversaries to and past the point of paranoia when they are forced to deal with him. Whether this ability is innate or simply learned is unknown. Methods Goblin's favorite technique is the use of cursed items. He is adept at stealing an item off of a victim and replacing it with an identical cursed item. He waits for the victim to use the fake item - thereby being inflicted with the curse - then searching the cursed item off of the victim again so that the curse can't be removed. On the whole, Goblin's methods seem concentrated less on completely obliterating his opposition but rather toying with them and driving them insane. It seems that Goblin himself is insane (or at least makes himself out to be); he has been known to ride a non-magical broomstick for no reason other than that he can. In addition, he has a penchant for leaving a sort of "signature" wherever he has done work; this signature takes the form of a goblinesque smiley face. Goblin also seems to love a challenge, making him an even more dangerous opponent; the more safeguards that one erects against him, the more motivated he will be to break them down. He also seems to be constantly finding loopholes in the functioning of items such as the Cloak of Many Guises that negate strategies developed to attempt to safeguard against him - and, as such, is also using a defensive strategy (if indeed he has a strategy at all). Carakwaiths As would only be expected from Goblin, his method of acquiring carakwaiths towards becoming an Elder Vampire is entirely unique to him. Rather than seek out and create new carakwaiths himself, he appears to prefer to wait for other carakwaiths to do the work; then he either waits for the carakwaith to be killed or kills the carakwaith himself and - in a typically thieflike fashion - steals all of the carakwaiths that they created. To date, he has stolen carakwaiths from Lance, Fish, and Shifter - and possibly others. In addition, he seems to be rounding out his carakwaith numbers by also taking over the city of Geb Town. Between these methods, it seems likely that at this time Goblin is getting close to becoming an Elder Vampire; even more frightening is the possibility that he has already become one. Category:Vampires Category:People